goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Growth Psynergy series
Growth (グロウ Grow), Mad Growth (マッドグロウ Mad Grow), and Wild Growth (ジャングルグロウ Jungle Grow) are a series of Venus attack Psynergy featured throughout the Golden Sun series. The first stage of the series, Growth, is also a utility Psynergy featured in each game. Psynergy spells Growth, Mad Growth, and Wild Growth are ranged, Psynergies. The overall power of each stage is determined by comparing the user's Venus Power and the target's Venus Resistance, and multiplying the resultant ratio by the base power of the Psynergy being used. Growth: “Attack with wild plants.”: This costs 4 Psynergy Points, has a base power of 25 and has a range of one target. A few thorny vines erupt from the ground and through the foe. It is available at level 1 for Brute classes and level 3 for Seer classes. The manual to the North American version of The Lost Age incorrectly names this Psynergy "Grow" in some instances. Mad Growth: “Attack with ferocious plants.”: This costs 10 Psynergy Points, has a base power of 60, and has a range of three targets. A group of thorny vines erupt from the ground and through the foes for a short time. It is available at level 12 for both Brutes and Seers. Wild Growth: “Attack with giant plants.”: This costs 19 Psynergy Points, has a base power of 110, and has a range of five targets. A large tangle of thorny vines erupt from the ground and through the foes for an extended time. It is available at level 28 for Brutes and level 29 for Seers. Visually, each stage of the series resembles a group of thorny vines growing from the ground around the target. The size and number of vines increases with each successive stage. Damage Calculation Elemental Power attacks such as the Growth series use a set base power as the base damage to be modified. For example, the base power of Wild Growth is 110. Thus an unmodified Wild Growth would deal around 110 points of damage. Wild Growth's attack takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage) * (1 + (User's Venus Power - Enemy's Venus Resistance) / 200) To word this in prose, The Growth series takes the base damage of the particular attack, and then modifies this by how much higher or lower the user's Venus Power is than the target's Venus Resistance. The difference between the user's Venus Power and the user's Venus Resistance is then divided by 200, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what the Psynergies' damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with a Venus Power of 150 casts Wild Growth on a monster with a Venus Resistance of 50: * damage = (base damage) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 200) * damage = (110) * (1 + (150 - 50) / 200) * damage = (110) * (1 + 100 / 200) * damage = (110) * (1 + 0.5) * damage = 110 * 1.50 * damage = 165 Therefore, a Wild Growth cast under these circumstances would deal approximately 165 points of damage to the main target. Since Wild Growth is a ranged Psynergy, adjacent targets would take a percentage of the total damage, with the percentage decreasing as the distance from the main target increases. Growth as a Utility Psynergy Growth is a Utility Psynergy found in each game in the Golden Sun series. In the first two games, Growth is used uncommonly, to grow small plants into climbable ladders. It's use is generally not required, and in fact the ability to use Growth can be missed, due to the player being required to change classes to access it. Besides its standard use, in The Lost Age, Growth can also allow the player to navigate the maze within Gaia Rock leading to the Serpent, where the player can use Growth on the plants to see which way to go. If not used on a plant, Growth works much like in battle, but as it is deprived of a target, it is effectively useless. In Dark Dawn, Growth related puzzles are much more common, and the player no longer needs to change classes to use it; Matthew will know Growth regardless of class. Growth can now be used with in a circular range, similarly to Move. In Belinsk Ruins, Growth is used in several puzzles as a representative for the element of Venus. Availability The Growth series is available to many classes, such that Adepts of any element may use the series. The series is available to the Venus-based mono-elemental class, the Miko class series, unique to Himi. In addition, the series is available to the dual-elemental classes: the Brute class series, both Seer Class series (Mercury and Jupiter, and the Scrapper class series. Growth is learned at Level 1 by the Brute and Scrapper classes, Level 2 by the Miko class, and Level 3 by the Seer classes. Mad Growth is learned at Level 12 by all classes. Wild Growth is learned at Level 28 by the Brute class, and at Level 29 by all other classes. In a special case, the Venus Adept Matthew will know Growth starting at Level 1, regardless of class. However, he will not learn the other two stages unless in the Brute class. Analysis General: As far as basic series go, the Growth series could be considered the staple area-of-effect Venus Psynergy. Early in the game, it can serve as an effective combat tool, but later in the game, Grand Gaia is generally considered more effective than Wild Growth. However, Wild Growth is obtained almost twice as early as Grand Gaia, level-wise, and can still serve well up until then. By Game Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age: If the player does not switch classes, the Growth Psynergy will go unused. In both games, the Growth series is the only source of Venus Psynergy for the Seer classes, and is a mid power Psynergy for the Brute class, however since the Brute has a poor PP pool, it still see use as Wild Growth is cheaper than Stone Spire. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Since Matthew will have access to Growth from Level 1, it is a decent choice for the random encounters in the introductory dungeon, as an equivalent power Psynergy does not come along until Earthquake is learned at Level 4. Even when Matthew borrows Isaac's Djinn, it is still useful, as it allows for conservation of PP in comparison to the more expensive Fireball. However, once the introductory dungeon is completed, Matthew will have leveled up enough to have learned more powerful Psynergies. Afterwards, Matthew will only use Growth for its utility purposes. In regards to other Adepts, the Growth series is Himi's weakest offensive series in her base class. By the time she joins the party, she will already have access to the more powerful Roaring Dragon Psynergy series, thus the Growth series will see little use. For Sveta, the Growth series is the only ranged offensive Psynergy in her Scrapper class. Its main use would be to soften up opponents before using her more powerful physical elemental attacks. Category:Psynergy Category:Utility Psynergy Category:Venus-based offenses